If it Was All Just Normal
by Srta. Who
Summary: What if there was no Daleks, Cybermans, or even Time Lords? What if the Doctor was just John Smith, the scientist from Scotland? What if he knew Rose Tyler eventually? What if she was an frustrated advocacy student? What if her father was John's boss? What would happen if it was all just normal?


A little bit about me?

Oh, well, my name is John Smith, oh yes, I know, it is an ordinary name, but that is exactly why I like it. I [C1] am 27 years old, I am graduated in Astrophysics[C2] , I'm Scottish (even my parents having been born in England). I like everything, except weapons, I hate weapons, they only serve to hurt people, and I hate most than everything when people get hurt! Well, I think this is it... Oh! No, wait! I forgot the most important thing. Sorry, I usually do this, I hope you don't mind, oh, of course you don't because if you did you would have already closed it, but you didn't, so, thank you! Now… Where was I? Oh yes, the most important thing is that I am being "obliged" to move away from Scotland to England, more specifically from my hometown, Edinburgh to Cardiff.

No, I'm not being obligated by anyone there because it is crime, but by my own conscience. One of the best companies in Europe offered me a job there. In addition, there is nothing here for me, at least no anymore. My parents came back to London a few years ago, and my girlfriend kicked me out, so I just want to run away from Scotland.

…

I'm almost depressived, this is unusual for me, I am like this since my girlfriend broke up with me for "personal reasons" (what the hell are personal reasons anyway?). We used to be together since I've known myself as a person! I asked her to marry me on that fatidic night and she said "no" in front of the restaurant full of people. I wouldn't mind if it was only that, but she ended up our dating; that was the most shameful day in my whole life!

Now then, if passing on the street I see someone laughing, it's about me, if people whisper, they're whispering about me, if they point, they are pointing to me. And this makes me really, really melancholic. When I received that email from Torchwood yesterday, I saw a way out on it. The wage is good, better than what I use to receive nowadays, still, I'll have the chance of working in one of the best observatories in Europe. It's the perfect escape and not even Houdini would get a better one.

I got out of bed felling myself bad, looked around and saw the mess which my bedroom was, full of drawings, dirty cups with coffee grounds, calculation papers, sketches, and lots, _lots_ of other things.

I went to the bathroom and beheld my image in the mirror, terrible, that's the word, I am pale like a ghost, skin contrasting with an enormous brown beard, enormous dark circles around my eyes and my hair, once bright and soft, is dirty and opaque. That's not me, definitely, not me! I am pretty, at least I used to be pretty; this one in the mirror is just a shadow, a distant whisper of who I am… or who I was. And my eyes, for God's sake, these eyes are not mine, they are pure dark, no shine, there are only emptiness, loneliness, sadness.

– I have to get out of it all. Starting now, starting with my beard. – I said to the man in the mirror, I nodded yes, and allowed myself to cut my facial hair.

After I took a slow bath, washing every inch of my body, taking a special care on my hair, cleaning it up carefully, letting the hot water to take away all my sadness and my pain, finally allowing the reconstruction of my broken soul. I got out of the bathroom and got dressed quickly, putting on a t-shirt where was written "Half-Blood" (another thing about me, I love Percy Jackson).

I went to the kitchen, took a cup of hot coffee, and made my way to my computer. My desk is a complete mess, remnants of two no sleeping nights, so I sighed and started to write an email. It was for Torchwood; on it, I explained that I'll accept the job.

I've spent more than a half hour examining every single word, wondering about my decision. Will I really let everything to go this way? I live in Scotland since I was born, and I admit, deep in my heart while I decide about going or not, I hoped that my ex-girlfriend, Kristen, called me, saying she was sorry about everything she'd done to me, saying that we are going to marry and be happy, forever. But it didn't happen. I send my answer, convincing myself that it was the best for me.

I got up from the chair and started putting my place in order. First step: to wash tableware. It took a while, but there were more things to do; next thing was to put all my papers in boxes, I looked every paper with some fascination. It's been ages since I've done it for the last time, most of them were drawings of unfinished landscapes and stuffs, but in the middle there was a special one, a one that didn't even remember owing. It was Kristen, with her blonde big hair and blue sky eyes, smiling and happy. It made my eyes burn and my heart hurt like there was someone digging their nails in it, my stomach rolled, I felt sick, I wanted to cry. I kept it deep in the box because I wasn't strong enough to rip it. I feel something for her yet.

The cleaning stopped when I found my Harry Potter and the Philosophical Stone collector's Edition; I started reading my favorite parts. And when least expected I was lying on the floor, legs up reading it from the beginning.

"Ding-Ding". It was a noise that indicates that I have a new email. I got up from the ground and went to my desk, it was 01:40 pm on the clock.

– Oh, that explains my stomach growling. – I said to myself.

 _"Dear Mr. Smith,_

 _We, people from Torchwood, thank you sir for your favorable answer to our job proposal, however, it is necessary that you come to Cardiff to be presented to you the company and your workplace. We will be waiting your answer about the best day for your shift. When you want to discuss it just call to this number: 0700 900461"_

Reading it I didn't think twice, I took my phone which was beside the computer and I dialed.

 _"Torchwood, how can I help you?"_

 _"Eh, here is John Smith, I received your email and called to address my trip to Cardiff"_

 _"Oh, I see, I will pass the link to Peter Tyler, he likes to solve these issues_ _in person"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Peter Tyler."_

 _"Oh, hello Mr. Tyler, it is John Smith here"_

 _"It is about Cardiff, am I right?"_

 _"Yes, sir"_

 _"Do you have somewhere in Cardiff to stay?"_

 _"Not really, sir."_

 _"The company will offer you a place to stay for one year, is that enough to you adjust here?"_

 _"That will be perfect to me!"_

 _"Could you come in a week?"_

 _"See you in a week, boss"_

 _"We will be waiting"_

Peter Tyler turned off the phone. I felt my spirit invigorated after that call; after all, it was a new beginning. I started pack my things in boxes and bags, and called to my parents, they will love the news.

…

P.O.V Author.

– Who was it dad? – Asked the young blonde woman sitting on the opposite side of the desk, which was on an enormous office in the center of the city, behind the man called Peter there was a giant window that takes the whole wall.

– It was the new employer, the astrophysics that I was talking. He took the job.

– That's good.

– And about your mom's birthday party…

– Yes dad, I think she will love it, but I came here to talk about other thing.

– What, darling?

– I don't want to be a lawyer! I want to do something else.

– You know I don't like that idea. You will be better being family's lawyer.

– But…

– No buts. You will be fine, believe me, sweetheart. – He rose from the chair and hugged her. – That will be good for all of us.

– All right, dad. – She said, but deep in her heart she knew that nothing will be fine, and if she keeps on that course that nothing will be ever fine. The girl reproved on the third period, but her father didn't say a thing except "You will learn to like it", she wasn't so sure about it. Most of 23 years girls can choose what will do for the rest of their life. Well, she also could do this, but it will make her father upset and she loves him so much to do this to him. She didn't know what to do and hugging Peter didn't help, only it makes her more divided.


End file.
